kingdomheartsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki:Manual of Style
Welcome to the Manual of Style page. This page will be used as a reference for editors on how to format the articles in the Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki in a more standard, organized manner. You are welcome to discuss any descrepancies or loopholes in the talk page. General Naming Articles *New articles should be named according to the subject's "official" or "real" name, but not a nickname. ::E.g: an article on "Sora's Weapon" should be named "Keyblade". *However, in naming articles, a character's article title should be the name by which the character is most referred to. ::E.g: If a character's real name is Yamato Ishida, but they always go by Matt, the article should be named Matt Ishida or Matt (story initials). This is to distinguish the difference between two characters with the same name, only the latter is used in the case of having no known last name. *Any article name that uses a title from an other original game (Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy) must be marked with your story's Story Initials. These articles are considered Generic Title articles, and, if found, will be Moved or put up for deletion immediately. ::E.g: an article named "Aqua" that is featured in the story "Kingdom Hearts 3" will be moved to the article "Aqua (KH3)". *We cannot stress the importance of story initials enough. Please put story initials on all articles that could be a General title. Even names such as Dave. Other stories could use the name Dave too. However, when it comes to naming characters, a character's last name can be used as a replacement. ::E.g: Owen Stevens. Owen is a fairly common name. If he had no last name, the article would be named Owen (AKH). *If two stories share the same initials, such as the very common "KHA", then the word after (or before) Kingdom Hearts can be used instead. ::E.g: KHA is one of the most common initials in KH Fandom. If Kingdom Hearts: Arcana were to be initialing their story, they would use (Arcana) as opposed to (KHA). *If two articles share the same name, each article must be moved to their respective story initials, and can be placed on the pages. *If three or more articles have the same name, they must be separated by their story initials, and a Disambiguation page must be made. The disambiguation page must link to each article, along with a brief explanation to separate each one. can be used to link to the disambiguation page. ::E.g: Keyblade has several different meanings in each story. Therefore, Keyblade (Disambiguation) was made to separate them out. Structuring *The first line in the intro should be about the subject of the article, and the subject has to be written in bold. The first line must also contain a link to the article's story in italics. This is only for the first sentence about the subject. Please note that the first line should be written with the definite article and the topic is regarded as a singular entity, except for certain cases. ::E.g: The Keyblade is Sora's main weapon in the Kingdom Hearts series. Sora received the Keyblade in Destiny Islands. Keyblades can destroy the Heartless. *The definite article (the) and indefinite articles (a/an) should be avoided in article titles, though it is OK to use in certain cases. ::E.g: "The Way to the Dawn" should be named "Way to the Dawn". *Do not use the second person pronoun (you) in articles except in quotes. *Articles created should be limited to the Kingdom Hearts Fanon sphere. Original Kingdom Hearts references such as original characters and worlds should be linked to their respective pages on the , if they are only used as examples and have no part in the actual story. If they have a part to play in the story, then they get an article, but be sure to include the story in which they are located after the article name in brackets (that story name may be abbreviated (E.g. KHL for the Kingdom Hearts Legacy story)). ::E.g: Sora should be linked to his article on the KH Wiki using the line (if he is being used as an example and has nothing to do with the story). ::If Sora is being used as a character in a non-canon story, then an article is created on that character; Sora (name here). *The language of the wiki is American English, considering the fact that the original gameplay is in American English. In the American English style, it is proper grammar that a possessive term should only lack an "s" after it if it is plural. It also means that you should use a comma before the final term when making a list of three or more subjects. ::E.g: Use Xemnas's, never Xemnas'. Use Ventus's, never Ventus'. ::E.g: Ling, Chien Po, and Yao, not Flora, Fauna and Merryweather. *All game and story titles should be italicized, except for the article title. *Wikilinking is limited to the first occurrence of the word or phrase (though there are some exceptions). *The first letters of all weapons e.g. K'eyblade, '''B'uster 'S'word, 'I'dentity 'D'isc, must be capitalized. *Component, minor, or insignificant items can be grouped by an identifying characteristic rather than each item having its own page as long as the details of each component are provided. **'''E.g.: of Synthesis Materials, of Gummi Blocks). *Categories on Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki should contain every aspect of every story (aka. everything should be categorized!) *Interlanguage/interwiki links (other than to the Kingdom Hearts Wiki) are optional, but they are encouraged. Note that once an interwiki link has been placed, it should not be deleted unless at least one of the following circumstances are fulfilled: **The interwiki link is a broken link, which means that it directs to an empty, unwritten page. **The current link is being replaced by another link, either after the renaming of a page, or to prevent redirection. Fanon *As this is a Fanon Wiki, which means that fan-made stories, with fan-made characters and worlds are allowed. However, it is requested that every character and world originated from anything but the Kingdom Hearts series, the Final Fantasy series or from Disney should be altered in order to fit the Kingdom Hearts atmosphere better. **'E.g:' A world based off the Naruto series would have to be slightly modified in order to fit the Kingdom Hearts series better, but a world based off the Disney movie ''Pocahontas'' would not need to go through as much changes. *There is a limit to the number of worlds and characters not originated from the Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy series or form Disney. That limit is decided worlds per story and decided characters per world. *Since Disney has bought Marvel Entertainment, Marvel themed worlds are allowed to be used. However, they are not counted as a part of the Disney series, so they do have a limit of decided worlds per story and decided characters per world. *Titles need not be in full, but the first reference of it shall be full. Compare Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep and Birth by Sleep. Note that while the rule is more relaxed here, consistency is a must for every article. Deleted/previously deleted articles *Deleted articles should never be revived on the Wiki until and unless there is enough information to substantiate them. The reviving should only be done by an administrator of the Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki. *If an article is too stubby and should be merged with another, the template should be used. The remaining articles (which are remnants of the merger) should be marked with the template. *If an article was created or revived in bad faith and has little or nothing to do with the Kingdom Hearts universe, use the template. *All discussions about articles for deletion should take place in Kingdom Hearts Fanon Wiki: Pages for Deletion and not on the talk pages of the marked articles. For Stories *Use only real names for the title. Any non-sensical titles will be removed. *Use full names for the title and do not use abbreviations. *Place relevant navigational templates at the bottom of the article. *Stories must be categorized under Category:Stories. General sections *'Story' - the plot; make it as spoilerific as possible. Meaning, add everything there is to know. *'Characters' - limit to a list. *'Worlds' - limit to a list. *'Trivia' - original Kingdom Hearts and real world references etc. *'External links' - priority to official websites etc. For Characters *Each character gets an article. *Character names are referred to the same way they are in the Kingdom Hearts series; for example, surnames of characters from existing works are usually dropped (e.g. instead of Cloud Strife, instead of Fa Mulan). *Each character should have an Infobox on his/her page: for all Characters, including villains. Members of certain groups and organizations get a special infobox instead of the normal one. *Every character article should have an image, and it it does not, add the template. *Character Quotes are encouraged to be placed in between sections or on the top of the page, but they are not necessary. Use the template to display quotes. *If a character is fought against, a separate article under Category:Enemies should be created entailing strategies to defeat him/her. More info under Enemies section. *Place relevant navigational templates at the bottom of the article. *Finally, categorize a character article based on the categories under the Category:Characters. General sections *'Story' - further divided into subsections using the title game or story, even if it's just one. *'Personality' *'Appearance' - explaining physical appearance e.g. clothing. Worldly Forms are documented under appearance and linked here. Out of universe reference is encouraged. *'Fighting style' - a summary, as abilities will be treated on separate pages *'Relationships' - this is a non-mandatory section that can be filled out with the important relationships of the character. Minor relationships should not be included. *'Origin' - reserved for original Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy and Disney characters articles. *'Quotes' - key quotes of each character. A maximum of ten is allowed for this section. **This includes Battle Quotes. Battle quotes are separate from cutscene quotes but, again, a maximum of ten are permitted. **Also, profanity in articles is permitted, but ONLY for use in direct quotes from the character in question. Some stories are intended more for an adult audience. Profanity not used in quotations should be edited in the interest of good taste. Profanity within quotations is permitted, particularly if it is an indication of that character's personality or perspective. *'Trivia' - encouraged but only to a certain extent, as long as it is related and makes sense. **'Do not' insert redundant information into the trivia section, particularly when the information is already contained within the main article body. **A trivia section should have, at the most, seven points. If merging bits of trivial information to the main body is possible, then by all means, do so. **No distasteful information is to be put in the trivia sections, or in any other part of the character articles. For Groups of Characters *Each character group and organization gets an article. *Each group should have an Infobox on it's page: . *Every group article should have images of it's members or their insignia, and it it does not, add the template. *Character Quotes are encouraged to be placed in between sections, but are not necessary. *Place relevant navigational templates at the bottom of the article. *Finally, categorize a group article based on the categories under the Category:Groups and Organizations. General sections *'Story' - further divided into subsections using the title game or story, even if it's just one. *'Appearance' - explaining physical appearance of the group members e.g. clothing. Worldly Forms are documented under appearance and linked here. Out of universe reference is encouraged. *'Fighting style' - a summary, as abilities will be treated on separate pages *'Quotes' - key quotes of each character. A maximum of ten is allowed for this section. **This includes Battle Quotes. Battle quotes are separate from cutscene quotes but, again, a maximum of ten are permitted. *'Trivia' - encouraged but only to a certain extent, as long as it is related and makes sense. **'Do not' insert redundant information into the trivia section, particularly when the information is already contained within the main article body. **A trivia section should have, at the most, seven points. If merging bits of trivial information to the main body is possible, then by all means, do so. **No distasteful information is to be put in the trivia sections, or in any other part of the character articles. For Worlds/Locations *Each world gets an article. *'Key locations' get their own articles, particularly when an event has taken place in a particular location. Other less important locations should not have their own articles, and should only be contained in bold text within the World pages. *All world articles are to have the template. *Images are encouraged. *Categorize accordingly: each world under Category:Worlds, each world locations categorized under category named after the world. *Type the relevant navigational templates at the bottom of the world article. General sections *'Setting' - listing the sub-locations in each world. As said above, key locations have their own articles. *'Story' - the story events that have taken place. *'Characters' - list only residents, not visitors. *'Enemies' - a list of enemies that have appeared. *'Trivia'. For Enemies/Bosses *Each enemy/boss gets an article. This applies to all Heartless, Nobodies and enemies that do not interact with the player verbally. *Characters fought against, such as Maleficent, Ansem or Xehanort, must have separate articles, one Character page and one Enemy page. *At least one image must be placed for identification. *Add a stats Infobox. *Categorize according to type: Category:Heartless, Category:Nobodies or Category:Enemies for non-Heartless/Nobodies. If the article is of a boss that has a character article, categorize it under Category:Bosses. *Place navigational templates as relevant. General sections *'Story' - Add if there is any relevant story info. This is the first section. *'Fighting style' - battle information. *'Appearances' - divided under games, then listing the world where it appears. Add specific location if possible. For Items & Equipment *Each item and equipment gets an article no matter how puny and insignificant they may be. *Upgraded equipment would share a page with its base equivalent. For example, Kingdom Key + shares a page with Kingdom Key. *An image should be placed for identification. *Place templates as appropriate. *Categorize as appropriate. Equipments must be categorized as either Category:Keyblades, Staff, Shields or Weapons. Items fall under the Category:Items. Subsections *'Requirements' - for Equipment, how to retrieve said item. *'Stats' - for Equipment *'Recipe' - for Item Synthesis, listing all possible. For Abilities *Abilities of characters should be listed on a subpage of the character named name/Abilities. The templates are to be used on these articles. *Only Key abilities and recurring abilities get their own pages. *At least one image for identification. *Categorize it as appropriate. The general category is Category:Abilities. General sections for Ability sections *'Ability List' **'Action' - a list of the characters action abilities. **'Support' - a list of the characters support abilities. **'Magic' - a list of the characters magic (fire, blizzard, etc.). **'Limit Break' - only for characters who possess a Limit break. **'Drive form' - only for characters who have a . ***'Action' ***'Support' ***'Magic' General sections for Ability pages *'Description'. *'Stats'. *'Where' the ability may be learnt (or at which level, or in which Drive Form). Using Media Images *New images should only be uploaded over old images if you are replacing the image with a better quality version. **Any duplicates of images found will automatically be put up for deletion. *'All' images are to be properly licensed upon creation, or they may be put up for deletion immediately. *Similarly, remember to categorize images, whether they be Character Images, Weapon Images, etc. *We do not have a limit for User Images, but please upload them sparingly. They tend to clutter the image-space, and may be put up for deletion. *Userbox images should be cropped or resized to no larger than 50 pixels. **Only face shots (and perhaps a bit of the shoulders) are allowed for character userboxes, not the entire body. *Please name images accordingly: Images with the name of something along the lines of SKAJH F93 I IW10I III14.jpg are highly un-encouraged, and will either be moved or put up for deletion immediately. This is mainly for our convenience, as files with longer titles are harder to link to, and deleting and moving images is an inconvenience. If such an image is found, and there are no admins available to move or delete the image, is to be placed on it. Other *Videos should be placed at the bottom of the article in their own section. **There shall be a maximum of four videos per article. **If the videos are taken from YouTube, the frame color must be similar to that of the Infobox color, and no related videos are allowed. *Music samples for music-related articles are encouraged. Category:Browse